


［德哈］久寤不醒02⭐️

by CUTEBUBBLE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTEBUBBLE/pseuds/CUTEBUBBLE
Summary: 一点肉渣，老福特屏蔽了，只能复杂来





	［德哈］久寤不醒02⭐️

哈利这几天一直在躲避，马尔福看不下去了，他可是一直在等哈利去找他，每一天都是。他终于在一天放学后找到了哈利，对赫敏罗恩撂下一句“哈利我借走了”，就把哈利整个人留在自己的怀里.哈利深知马尔福为什么来找自己，但是他不想听，他不想接受马尔福.所以他拼尽全力挣脱，但是没有用，马尔福依然只靠这一点力气就轻易把它禁锢在了自己臂弯里.  
他把哈利拖进一个空教室，大手一按就把他固定在了墙上，然后目不转睛的盯着眼前这个猎物。“你干嘛？找我有事？“虽然还是气势汹汹，但是哈利还是心虚了，从他的眼神里就能看出来，他不敢正视眼前的人.“嗯？你还和我装？你不可能不知道发生了什么吧，万圣节那晚，我把你睡了，就这点事.““你.你在胡说什么啊？什么都没发生.“哈利说完就抓住自己胸前的手一甩，转头就走.  
马尔福嘴角露出了一抹笑，他抓住哈利的手，调戏说：“我看你那晚还挺有天赋，你平时会自己来吗？”“你！德拉科你要不要脸了！你上了我还要得寸进尺！我警告你！“似乎意料之中的，眼前的人炸毛了，但是还是像小猫那样毫无攻击能力.马尔福一副坏人脸，“我的意思是，既然你平时欲望无处释放，我也看不上那些烂货色，不如你和我一起做一下炮友？”哈利懵了，眼前的这个人是德拉科.马尔福，自己的死对头，连相互问好都不该存在的关系，他竟然这么要求？  
哈利抬头惊讶的望着马尔福，却看到他一脸镇定，又好像胸有成竹的在笑。怎么回事？这个人脑子有什么问题？该死的，为什么眼前这个人越看越好看，不！现在的问题是这个老变态他要和我做炮友？当然不行了！可是，我又不亏，马尔福多少女生的暗恋对象，好看又有钱，活也好，那又为什么不呢？  
在旁人看来答案只有绝对否定的问题，而亲爱的救世主想被蛊惑了一样，红着脸点了头，用蚊子一样小的声音说了一句“嗯。”当然马尔福早就知道他一定会这么说，没有人拒绝过他这张脸.  
那天以后，哈利常常半夜从宿舍披上隐形披风走到斯莱特林的宿舍，找到那一间大的不像话的房间，轻轻敲两下门，里面金色头发的男人就会为他打开门然后搂着他的腰走进房间。  
马尔福不是着急操人只想着脱衣服的小处男，他从不着急，是一个很有耐心的猎人，所以他才能看到很多别人一辈子都别想看到的救世主。两人都知道他们这么晚来到这个房间是干嘛的，所以谁都不把自己搞得像强奸那样叫来叫去.  
马尔福很喜欢哈利胸前的两个小樱桃，粉色，干干净净的，这是别人都不可能看到的，轻舔一口就能看感觉到身下人在颤抖。右手捏着旁边的那一颗，轻轻揪起又用食指往下按，一次又一次揉捏.很快就从可爱的粉色变成了鲜红色，上面闪亮亮的就像糖一样.  
哈利几乎全身都是敏感点，稍微碰一下下面就会自己湿掉，马尔福将手指往里面一伸，靠着记忆找到那个点，慢慢研磨。眼前的救世主呻吟声越来越大，终于在能插入三指的时候，马尔福脱掉价值不菲的西裤，将自己胯下的那个巨物一插到底.  
做了这么多次，哈利的后面早就变成了马尔福专属的肉套子，不需要多余的适应时间，直接开始动。“波特，你里面好热啊，你说别人要是看到你这个样子会怎么想呢？”果然，哈利夹紧了后面，马尔福轻笑，救世主在床上太坦诚了.  
每一下顶撞都仿佛要把哈利弄坏，哈利早就被挑逗的射了两次，这样激烈的顶弄刚刚高潮过的身子怎么可能受的了，马上又硬了起来。“唔.你混蛋.。啊.嗯啊.““是，我是混蛋，可是你刚刚被混蛋肏射了啊，是不是啊，波特？”  
他们大概做了五六次，哈利又晕过去了，马尔福给他清理完就在床上搂着她睡觉了，但是他怎么都睡不着。他看着眼前这个人，为什么自己最近心里这么烦躁，为什么看到他这么开心？啧，真烦.


End file.
